Sillier With Age
by Lady Sosostris
Summary: A few weeks had come and past; gone was the first excitement of starting something new, and meeting people. Assignments were piling up viciously, and students were reminded of the real reason to why they were there at university: to study. Yet a certain pretty Mikan Sakura is a good enough distraction for Natsume, who just can't seem to do any work when she's around. Drabbles.
1. Probably not Maybe

**Disclaimer**: I don't know Gakuen Alice.

**Probably not. Maybe. I don't know.**

**A/N:** honestly, I just could NOT get this chapter right. The 'introduction'. Yet it's far too long to be an introduction. Gah. Well, I hope this sets the scene? Mind you, I didn't paint out a picture; just drabbled. This fanfiction will consist of drabbles; drabbles of the gang in university so no consistent plotline. For now the rating is T, but we will see where my mind leads me in the future…

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga does everything at his own pace. He could either be miles ahead of you, or if he chooses, miles behind you. Natsume Hyuuga was also a crammer – a very successful crammer at that.

Unsurprisingly therefore Natsume Hyuuga was the last in his flat-corridor to arrive at the Alice Academy University Halls. Despite the fact that students had poured in from all over since the dawn of September, Natsume completely skipped the first two weeks. The first two weeks, after all, consisted of organised 'ice-breakers' (i.e. parties you get shit-faced drunk or, if you are un/lucky, laid) so the students could get to know one another (in one way or another). No lectures or practicals. Natsume insisted there was no point.

Yet classes were starting tomorrow, so, on the eve of 'tomorrow', Natsume finally made his way to the halls, much to the relief of his mother (who thought it was about time Natsume found himself a girlfriend, so, wanted nothing more than for Natsume to get 'his ass' out of the house to find one).

Natsume didn't really need student accommodation, as the Alice Academy University was only a 15-min train journey away. Easily he could have commuted from home. Yet his best friend from junior school, Luca Nogi, voiced out last year, before their high school graduation, how he would have enjoyed living together with Natsume during university. Having a soft spot for his best friend, Natsume had signed himself up for student accommodation at the prestigious Alice University straight after Luca said so. He even requested that he and Luca be put in the same flat, and, haven been an honour student, the Academy quite happily complied with the wishes of their precious Natsume Hyuuga.

Luca had already settled into the university flat, having arrived there earlier that week. Luca told Natsume their flatmates were nice, which meant little to nothing to Natsume because Luca thought everybody was nice. Except Hitler. Hitler was _not nice._

With his suitcase full of books, clothes and other necessities, Natsume made his way to the 2nd floor, of the university halls, to Flat B.

Once outside, Natsume rung the doorbell, as he couldn't be bothered to rummage through his bag to find the keycard he was given. Not with all this heavy baggage, at any rate. Hoping to see Luca, Natsume was surprised when Mikan Sakura opened the door.

"You must be Luca's friend!" she graciously welcomed Natsume, and even offered to help him with some of his baggage. He merely grunted in reply, so she hastily continued: "I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm your neighbour. That's to say you're in Room 7, and I'm in Room 6. I'm studying English literature. I heard from Luca you're studying physics! Are you excited?"

Natsume quite blankly stared at her. Well, to Mikan his stare was blank and bland, yet even so Mikan felt she was being analysed like a butterfly clipped on a wall. But Natsume was merely looking at her – _really looking. _Some (awkward, for Mikan) seconds passed, and suddenly came Luca's happy and excited voice: "Natsume! You're finally here!"

As Luca clapped Natsume on the back, he steered him in the direction of his room, Room 6, and Mikan rather unsurely called out: "I-It was nice to meet you!"

Natsume didn't mean to be so rude to her. He couldn't help his aloof personality. He thought Mikan Sakura had a very pretty face (and for that matter, a nice ass), and he pondered on this thought rather than return her a goodnight.

* * *

A few weeks had come and past; gone was the first excitement of starting something new, and meeting people. Assignments were piling up viciously, and students were reminded of the real reason to why they were there at university: to study. This included Shin Shino. Shin, more commonly known as Koko, was one of Luca and Natsume's flatmate, and on this Wednesday afternoon, he was with Natsume in the library, doodling on textbooks instead of reading them.

"I hate studying!" he moaned.

Natsume sighed. "Then quit."

"But if I do that, I'll fail and get kicked out! What will I do without a degree?"

Natsume shrugged. "Something that doesn't require a degree."

"But I want to be a psychologist!"

Natsume sighed. "Then study."

"But I hate studying."

Natsume narrowed his eyes, irritated. "Well done. You've ended up where you started. Instead of continuing a pointless infinity, I suggest you finish the essay." He turned to his own essay, as if trying to make a point to his new friend.

He liked Koko, he really did. In fact, Natsume was surprised to find he liked all of his flatmates. But _this_ was the way Natsume Hyuuga showed affection, and Koko, being an excellent judge of character picked up on this in a matter of few days.

Not all his flatmates were as observant however; Anna Umenomiya, a pretty half-Italian girl stuttered very slightly last night when Natsume asked her what she was cooking whilst Yuu Tobita developed an unconscious nervous twitch when addressed by Natsume. Hotaru Imai didn't say much to him, but Luca insisted she was a girl of a few words anyway, and that he shouldn't take it personally.

Sumire Shouda on the other hand fawned over Natsume Hyuuga, which made her boyfriend sulk. Her boyfriend? Koko. "Why don't you go shopping with Natsume? And ask him to take you to his hairdresser?"

Koko grumbled. "Is that your way of indirectly telling me that I should aspire to look like Natsume?"

"No, hon, that's my way of _instructing_ you to look more like Natsume." was Sumire's catty reply, topped off with a deliciously feline smirk.

And pretty Mikan Sakura? He was as nice to her as he was to everybody else, which, when concerning Natsume Hyuuga, isn't saying much. Mikan found his concise way of speaking to be intimidating and albeit rather rude. Whenever she asked whether he would like to join in, he always declined and Mikan took this personally – yet, as for now, she hadn't given up completely. Being chatty by nature, she didn't, wouldn't and refused to let one stoic boy stop her from being completely and sincerely herself.

Koko stopped doodling, and grumbling, tried to read the dense paragraphs lying ahead of him. Not even a minute passed when he let out a pointedly bored sigh.

"Why don't you take a break?" Natsume said, yet in such a way that it was obvious he suggested this not for Koko's benefit but for his very own.

Then, all of a sudden came Kitsune-me's loud and cheerful voice from behind: "Top of the mornin' to ye!"

Kitsune-me was Koko's friend from junior school, and though he wasn't placed in their flat, Natsume saw Kitsune-me on a daily basis _in_ their flat. An adopted flatmate, if you will. Kitsune-me was studying aerodynamics in hope in becoming a pilot some day.

"It's four in afternoon." Natsume pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

From the way Kitsune-me sleepily smiled however, it was obvious he had just woken up. "Well, it's morning somewhere in the world."

"You missed your lectures _again?"_ Koko questioned – yet there was no hint of worry in his voice, just envy.

"_Shhhh!_" the librarian hissed.

Lowering both their heads and voices, Koko fervently whispered: "Not fair! Why do I have to work my butt off while you breeze through?"

"I'm passing with _flying _colours," Kitsune-me grinned, and Koko couldn't help snigger along with Natsume at his pun. Kitsune-me nodded to Natsume in greeting, which Natsume returned.

"I bumped into Sumire on the way here," Kitsune-me said looking at Koko, "and she said to tell you to check your phone. Something about a party—"

"Party?!" Koko excitedly interrupted, his eyes glistening.

"_Shhhhhhhh!_"

The three inclined their heads in apology at the librarian before Koko rummaged for his phone whilst Kitsune-me continued, "Yeah; Sumire said something about her art club are having a last minute exhibition slash party tonight in the West Wing. She was kind of hysterical so I didn't catch what she was saying; she was all over the place."

Koko read out the text: "_Koko I need your help ASAP. Remember I was telling you the student music club booked the West Wing venue before us? They've cancelled last minute and Naru just told Wakako that the place is open, and if we still want, we can hold our exhibition and have our party. Come to the West Wing AS SOON AS YOU CAN, AND I MEAN IT, to help us set up! We've got more than 30 helping us now, but if you can, find some more hands."_

"Another text…" Koko scrolled down; "_SHIN SHINO, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW WITH SOME PEOPLE OR I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU." _Koko paled, and frantically looked at his two friends. "Screw studying – my love life is on the line!" Koko abruptly stood up, and grabbing both Kitsune-me and Natsume, he commanded, "To the West Wing, brethren!"

Natsume incredulously and rather aggressively protested but with no avail, as now Kitsune-me held his other arm. His carefully written physics report meanwhile was peacefully left lain on the library table, unfinished yet brilliant whilst he was being dragged against his will to the West Wing.

* * *

"Natsume!"

Natsume murderously wrenched his arm away from the gruesome twosome, to turn to a waving Luca, who was making his way over.

"I see you were roped in this as well." Natsume dryly mumbled.

"Roped in? No, I volunteered to help!"

_Of course you did. _But Luca was too much of a good person to be sneered at, so Natsume merely incoherently grumbled, and looked around.

The West Wing was a large hall found in the West of the Academy (funnily enough), that students usually booked for events, parties and such. Sumire studied History of Art, and along with Wakako was in charge of the University's art club. The West Wing was draped in beautiful paintings, quirky photos and melancholy sculptures watched wistfully ahead. Tables had been set up, and Natsume could see Sumire demanding there be more canapés and less napkins. People were all over the place – helping to put more artwork up, or, trying desperately to set up tables or the big sound system.

"Natsume!" a warm voice welcomed him, and Natsume turned around to see Mikan Sakura make her way over to the two (Koko had long gone been dragged away by Sumire, and Kitsune-me was now quite happily helping pretty Anna with the food preparation).Mikan was wearing an orange-polkadotted dress, and Natsume quietly pondered yet again about how lovely she looked. But his face remained hard and angry, and Mikan couldn't help nervously swallow and regret coming over to her flatmate as she neared him and Luca.

"W-Well, I'm sure Permy – Sumire, that is – would thank you herself if she weren't so busy, but here I am! Thanks for offering to help us out—" Natsume grumbled in protest, but Luca elbowed him rather painfully in the shoulder, effectively shutting him up. Mikan didn't fail to notice this, and she looked even more put out by Natsume's irritation. "Um. Well. Okay. Um—oh yeah! If you won't mind, would you mind advertising the event? You have Facebook, right? Would you mind sharing the event's information? Any social media will do. Not many people know about this event because it's so last minute and of course Sumire wants as many people as possible to join." Mikan peered nervously at Natsume, who did not look willing at all to lend a hand. "Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, that's alright."

Mikan flushed; his tone said anything _but_ everything was alright. Nonetheless, though it was very forced, she smiled at Natsume. "Thank you!" she turned to Luca was a very different bright smile: "Thanks so much for your help, Luca-pyon!"

_Luca-pyon…? _Natsume felt the nickname emasculated Luca profoundly, but didn't comment.

A bit pink in the cheeks (honestly, he didn't mind the nickname but in front of Natsume…just, no), Luca replied, "No problem Sakura. Anything else I can do?"

"Make sure Hotaru doesn't kill anybody should do." Mikan joked making Luca and Natsume snort. "Actually, all joking aside, would you mind going to her and checking everything is okay? Be her assistant for an hour or so?"

"Sure thing," and with that, the friendly and amiable Luca left the two alone.

Mikan turned again to Natsume and repeated: "Facebook. Advertising. Got it?"

Natsume nodded.

"Great; thanks again Natsume!" she turned on her heels, and Natsume couldn't help his eyes flicker to her ass, as her dress swished and fluttered so enticingly. But then Mikan exclaimed a soft, "Oh!" and turned back around to Natsume, and she didn't fail to notice where his eyes had just been lingering.

She raised her eyebrow. "Were you just admiring my ass?"

Natsume shrugged, before he smirked (just a little), "I may have been."

"Well, whilst I appreciate your honesty I don't appreciate being stared at like a piece of meat."

Natsume cleared his throat, and without exactly apologizing, he asked, "You were about to say?"

Mikan looked confused, before a comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh yes!" Natsume's wandering eyes had completely distracted Mikan, but no longer. "I was going to say – after you post on Facebook and other social media, would you mind accompanying me to _Tono's_?"

_Tono's_ was a bar, located five minutes away from the Academy's main gate. Unsurprisingly, it was where most students go to let down their hair – which is, the polite way of saying it is the place where students go and get shit-faced.

"Wakako ordered and bought the alcohol for tonight already, but some of it hasn't been delivered yet. She asked me to go to there to pick up the last few bottles. Would you mind giving me a lift?"

* * *

After posting a very unenthusiastic status about the Art Club Party in the West Wing, Natsume and Mikan left the West Wing to the car park. It seemed very silly to drive to _Tono's _when it was so close, but Mikan couldn't possible carry all the bottles with her arms.

Natsume was smart enough to know that Mikan had only asked him to give her a lift because he was probably the only one in the vicinity she knew whose car was so conveniently parked in the Alice Academy car park.

Most of the students were not from city, and this included Mikan, which meant that not many of them had their cars with them, having left them back at home. Luca didn't have a car out of principle – Luca was not only a vegetarian (bordering vegan, in Natsume's opinion), but also eco-conscious. Natsume knew that if Luca _did_ have a car, Mikan would have asked him instead.

When the car's life sprung from the ignition, the music started.

"Oh! Rachmaninoff!" Mikan commented, and she did not hide her surprise.

"What? Were you expecting some dark sacrificial music?" Natsume teased, with a hint of a smirk.

Mikan innocently smiled, "Maybe?"

The piano concerto kept the two entertained before they reached _Tono's_.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Mikan exclaimed, "I'll be right back!"

Yet when Mikan returned less a minute later with no alcohol Natsume raised his eyebrow in question. An angry scowl marred Mikan's pretty face, and he rolled down his window to hear her say, "They don't think I'm of age!"

"What?"

"They don't think I'm a university student!"

"Don't you have your ID on you?"

Mikan didn't seem to hear this question though, she continued, horrified, "They think I'm a fourteen! _Fourteen!_"

Natsume wanted to laugh at this (_this_ being her expression, and the sheer hilarity of a university student being mistaken as a young'un), but the look on Mikan's face told him it would be a bad idea to do so.

Natsume unbuckled his seatbelt, and told her they'll go in there together to get the alcohol as Natsume _did _have his ID. The bar-manager, Tono, was a tall and handsome man and after he inspected Natsume's ID, he threw both Mikan and Natsume a charming smile. "I'm sorry pretty lady, it's just you don't look like you're in university. I don't want to be such an arse about it, God knows _I_ drunk like a fish at fourteen, but you know how it is. I can't be caught serving drinks to underage kids…_again_."

He continued rambling as he helped Mikan and Natsume load the car with the booze, and Natsume chose to ignore this obnoxious prat. Mikan on the other hand somewhat warmed up to Tono and politely laughed at all of his jokes.

"It's a shame you have a boyfriend already." He inclined his head to Natsume, who, tuned in to the conversation all of a sudden. "I would have loved to take you out." Tono winked.

"Natsume's not my boyfriend," Mikan corrected him, glancing at Natsume. Natsume was quite clearly staring at the two, with an unpleased expression.

"Oh, in the case…" Tono pulled out his phone, "Can I have your number?"

Natsume, who had loaded the last bottle, slammed the trunk. "Right." Natsume interrupted, and putting himself between Tono and Mikan, he took a hold of Mikan's right hand. "We're off."

"Wait—" Tono called after Mikan, who was being pulled away by Natsume into the car. "Your number—"

Natsume turned on Tono. "I _said_ we're _off."_

The glare directed at Tono was a primal one—one of animal instincts; anger, jealously, a clear warning stating 'hands off'. Tono had seen that look far too many times in his life, and he so he backed off, not wanting another broken nose.

Nonetheless, Tono impishly grinned and to Mikan exclaimed, "Come back again soon!" Before he sent a smug smile towards the glowering Natsume.

* * *

"He was disgusting," Natsume argued back as they unloaded the alcohol.

"He was a bit _too_ friendly, I'll give you that."

"Friendly?" Natsume incredulously snorted. "If you think being a pervert makes you friendly, then sure, I guess he was friendly."

"Excuse me, but _you_ were the one staring at my arse not an hour ago!"

Many of the volunteers were helping them unload too, and many of them listened to Natsume and Mikan's argument as a form of entertainment.

"_Admiring_ and _doing_ are completely different things. I _admired_ your arse whilst he wanted to _do_ your arse—"

"Natsume!"

Natsume put his hands up defensively. "Don't get angry at _me_. _He's_ the pervert."

"Your argument is flawed." Mikan pushed three vodka bottles in his arms with more force than needed. "He _didn't_ do my arse; he may or may not have wanted to, but the thing is, he _didn't_."

Natsume snorted again. "I bet he has done a _lot_ of girls in this university."

"That doesn't make him a pervert! The number of sexual partner a person has is directly proportional to the number of sexual partners a person has. It has nothing to do with perversion!"

The alcohol was all successfully delivered to the West Wing and Mikan was about to walk back in the hall when she noticed Natsume was no longer by her side. Instead, he was walking away, in the direction of the Main Building.

"You're leaving?" she called after him.

"Not in the mood to small talk about art and shit."

Mikan laughed, before she made her way over to him with quick and dainty steps and a smile. "Nor am I."

* * *

Together, they made their way back to their flat, taking a detour to the library first so Natsume could collect his physics report he had been working so diligently on.

Once back in their flat Natsume tried to bid a goodnight to Mikan and return to his room so he could finish his goddamn report, but it seemed as Mikan had other plans. She brought him a can of cold beer from the fridge, and one for herself.

That night, Natsume learned what a light-weight Mikan Sakura was. One 500ml can got her drunk—her words were slurring as they (tried to) talk about their favourite movie. He had a small, teasing smile on his face as he listened to her praise Wes Anderson as he finished his can of beer.

"—it feels (hic) like a film a c-c-(hic)-child would make, and that'z why… hey, whereyu goin'?"

Natsume had got up to throw both their cans away in the bin.

"Oh. I thought you were juss going to leave…it wouldunt (hic) be the first time."

"Wouldn't it?" Natsume asked her as he returned to take the seat opposite her, half-curious half-amused.

She looked at him with hazy eyes that Natsume found to be deeply attractive. Usually 'drunk girls' were his least favourite type of girls, yet Mikan wasn't throwing herself on him, instead, her lips has just loosened up. She seemed comfortable around him for once. Perhaps that was why Natsume chose to be with her rather than his report. Or perhaps it was just because he genuinely thought she was pretty and enjoyed being able to stare at her.

"You… whenever I ask if you want to watch a movie with us," us meant the seven other flatmates, "you always say no. Even to pub nights. _Anything_. It's always no. No, no, _no. _You don't give me a chance."

Natsume sighed. "I'll make you herb tea or something." He didn't really want to have this conversation, even if she was drunk.

"Do you hate us?" Mikan asked, as she turned around on her chair, to watch him put the kettle on. "Except Luca of course. I mean the rest of us—"

"I don't hate any of you. In fact, I'm surprised how much I like you all. I just have a hard time expressing it. I'm not exactly conventional when it comes to that."

These sentences seemed to sober up Mikan considerably. She didn't say anything until he returned to the table with a cup of tea for her.

"So… when you say you don't want to watch a film, does it actually mean you actually do?"

"Probably not. Maybe. I don't know." Natsume shrugged enigmatically.

She hummed, pondering. Then, after taking a few sips, she looked up to him with a bright smile: "Natsume, do you want to watch a film with me?"

Natsume smiled ever so slightly back. "Probably not. Maybe. I don't know."

That night they watched two and a half films before falling asleep on the couch together.

* * *

There was nothing sexual about the night—they had slept at least a foot apart on the couch as platonically as possible. Yet that was not how the rest saw the situation. All of the six others had been at Sumire's party, and on their way back at an ungodly hour, Sumire had been ranting, annoyed that Mikan, her close friend, hadn't been at _her_ successful party.

But that all changed when they spied the two sleeping on the couch. All six (except Hotaru) giggled and faffed about like pre-teens, and Koko went as far to take photos of the sleeping twosome—with his phone, digital camera _and_ polaroid. Hotaru too of course took photos but for herself and for a more serious reason, entailing future blackmail if required.

So when Natsume and Mikan woke up the next morning, they were shocked to find polaroid after polaroid stuck (with magnets) on the fridge, of themselves sleeping on the couch, along with a long note. The note read:

_Hey guys! We got back in at around 3:30am, I hope we didn't wake you up with all the noise and all the flash… We're all in our rooms sleeping. If I am not awake by 10am, please wake me up! Thanks – Yuu_

_Good morning to you both! Feel free to take muffins in the tin; I made them yesterday. P.S. you're both SO cute! – Anna :)_

_Mikan, don't forget you have Feminist Society at 14:00, Room 364. Hyuuga, I hope you didn't do anything funny. – Hotaru Imai._

_The party last night was a lot of fun guys! Wish you were both there. Hope you two enjoyed watching _Troy _and _Leon_ last night. Nice choices! I see you didn't quite finish watching your last film though. Movie night tonight? - Luca_

_Mikan, I forgive you for missing out on my party for _this (arrow pointing in the direction of the polaroids). _Natsume; delectable as ever! – Sumire xo_

_DUDE! We have some serious things to talk about tomorrow! Hi Mikan. Did you sleep well? ;) By the way, Natsume, stay away from my girlfriend. – Koko—OH OH OH, check Facebook! You guys are my cover photo!_

* * *

**A/N:** Koko's real name is Shin Shino … ! Can you all believe it? It's written in the memorial book – I mean, it makes sense as 'Kokoroyomi' literally translates to 'heart/mind reader', and no parent in their right mind would call their child that! And Anna is half-Italian, which is incredibly exciting, for reasons disclosed… :)

Most chapters will not be this long! Some will be incredibly short. Not all chapter will focus on Natsume and Mikan. Updates will be sporadic.

I purposefully made everything vague – from where the story is set, to their age etc. Because this story will consist of drabbles, I won't go into great detail – no Brontesque or Wordsworth-worthy descriptions of nature sadly.

Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!


	2. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Gakuen.

**The Nightmare**

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you to **StarElsie**, **Ai Sakura**, **Vermilion Steps** and **Uriel's Tea Time** for reviewing. Please keep it up! Hope you enjoy this rather random chapter...

* * *

It was late October when the Nightmare started.

Specifically on October 25th, namely Hotaru Imai's birthday.

Hotaru hated people, so it was a surprise to the flatmates when she announced rather dully that she was having a party at a nearby pub. They later found out that Mikan had organised it. Mikan had invited everybody to her best friend's 20th birthday party – from people in her own course, flatmates, to people in Hotaru's nanotechnology class.

This included a certain 'Kakeru Tai'.

Kakeru Tai. Second year student, Kakeru Tai. Just the name made Natsume frown distastefully.

Whilst Hotaru ate; whilst Luca tried to buy Hotaru a drink; whilst Sumire and Koko playfully argued; whilst the bartender was chatting up Anna, Mikan was being sweet-talked rather successfully by Kakeru Tai. Natsume could only watch her smile prettily at Kakeru Tai, as he held the drink he had bought for her. He ended up drinking both beers himself, with a disheartened Luca. Both toasted to being bachelors forever.

Not nearly a week later, and Mikan was going on a 'friendly date' with Kakeru Tai.

Luca, Natsume, Anna and Koko were sat in the living room of their flat, watching an old episode of 'Game of Thrones' when she burst in, wearing an outfit, almost too perfect for a first date.

"Mikan, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Anna!" she turned around in the direction of Hotaru's room, "You hear that Hotaru, you cold-hearted Queen? Anna thinks I look beautiful!" she turned to them all in apology; "Hotaru thinks it's too much. Sumire thinks otherwise. Remind me never to ask them both for advice again, please."

Koko looked eagerly to Natsume, hoping he would comment, but to his great disappointment, he said nothing. Instead, just looked at Mikan.

"So, where are you going tonight?" Luca asked.

"La Belle Époque."

Koko quickly typed the bar's name into Google on his phone, before he confirmed the address.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Finally Natsume spoke, "What time will you be back?"

"Not too late, Dad. Don't worry." Mikan playfully answered.

"Make sure to text us on your way back home." Natsume nonetheless continued.

"I wiiiiiillllll!" Mikan sang happily, before she turned around to go grab her purse. With an excited smile, Mikan left, leaving nothing but a strong and sweet smell of strawberries behind her.

Koko and Luca turned to Natsume.

"Right." Natsume clapped his hands against his knees before he stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

Without telling Anna, Sumire or a very suspicious Hotaru, the boys (Natsume, Koko, Luca and Yuu) left that evening, twenty minutes after Mikan's departure.

And twenty minutes after that, the four found themselves in La Belle Époque, hiding behind a gaudy ornament from the 1910's, with a drink each. Mikan and Kakeru Tai were mere metres away from them, yet they did not notice the quartet.

"You see, Yuu," Koko was saying to Yuu, "it's been obvious since our dear Natsume came to Alice University that he has the hots for dear Mikan. So you can understand why he is concerned about Kakeru Tai."

Natsume grumpily snorted.

It wasn't as if he loved Mikan or anything. He just really liked her. Natsume didn't have a compulsory "checklist" when looking for a girlfriend, nor did he have a specific taste he went for, but he knew that the way Mikan made him feel was what he wanted. All the time.

He wasn't quite sure why Luca harboured a similar feeling for Hotaru Imai, her best friend, because as far as Natsume was concerned, the only thing Hotaru made him feel was small. But at least Hotaru did that to everyone – Mikan, on the other hand, made everyone feel as if they were special and here, alive, for a reason.

Koko nudged Yuu, with a grin on his face, "Kakeru Tai. Also known as Thai food. Just between us." He proceeded to cheekily wink. Yuu looked far from impressed.

Yuu who was no longer intimidated by Natsume Hyuuga spoke his mind. "Why don't you just ask Mikan for a drink?" Yuu asked Natsume. "Ask her out on a date."

Yuu always spoke reason.

"One day." Natsume promised.

"But the point is, one day may not come if you're hiding behind this vintage mirror, or whatever it is. Kakeru Tai—"

"Thai food," Koko and Luca interrupted together.

"—and Mikan," Yuu continued, "are only on a date now, but that could lead to many dates, which may even lead to them going out. You shouldn't hide away, Natsume, especially if you like her so much."

"I never said I like her _so much_." Natsume grumbled, keeping his eyes on Mikan, who was nervously playing with her hair as she spoke with Thai food.

"Could have fooled me. Hey, Monk." Koko suddenly addressed, which made all of them turn to see who he had just greeted: Mochu.

Mochu was in Kitsune-me's aerodynamics class, and it was no secret he was lacking in the hair department.

"Quit it with that name, Koko." Mochu never said it out-loud, but he was conscious of his bald head. "I'm atheist."

"Such a pity. You would have made such a fine servant of Buddha otherwise. Or a bride of Christ for that matter. It's such a tragedy; almost blasphemous." Koko grinned.

"Hey Mochu," Luca said with a smile, "you here alone?"

"Kitsune-me's with me – he's just having a smoke outside."

"Perfect! You can both join us then!"

"Shut up, all of you! I can't concentrate." Natsume snapped. Kakeru Tai had just clearly said something bad, as Mikan's blush could be seen from across the room, goddammit.

Yuu groaned, "I can't believe we're spying." He downed his glass after that statement.

"We're _what?!_" Mochu and Kitsune-me (who had just appeared at the right moment) exclaimed. "Spying? On who? Why?"

Koko sighed, knowing that he will have to tell the story because Natsume would never ever admit to such a thing, and Luca was too much of a loyal best mate to say anything (and Yuu was clearly not charmed). "Natsume Hyuuga fancies the pants off Mikan Sakura but she is currently on a date with Kakeru Tai, aka Thai food. Mikan innocently and unsuspectingly told us she was coming here with Thai food tonight, and here we all are, spying on their rather uneventful date."

"Uneventful?" Natsume repeated, rounding on Koko, "Would you call _that_ uneventful?"

All the boys looked in Mikan's direction, only to see Thai food leaning very close to Mikan, whilst his hand was clearly caressing her delectable ass.

So, all the boys hissed, feeling sorry for Natsume. "Tough luck, mate."

"Only one thing for it." Mochu wisely said. "Yo,—can we get 12 shots please?"

* * *

Many shots later, Natsume Hyuuga was drunk, drunker than he had ever been in his life. It was honestly embarrassing, but it wasn't as if downed the shots to drown his sorrows and nurse his broken-heart. No, the blame fell upon his so-called friends, who forced him to drink more and more, because they thought Natsume needed it: to forget about Mikan and Thai food.

It was past 1am; Mikan and Thai food had left long ago. The boys weren't as drunk as Natsume, yet were pretty hammered themselves. At 1.30am, the barmanager finally told them to clear off, but was nice enough to call a taxi for the six drunk university students.

Koko kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

"Fuck this shit," Natsume cursed, when he walked out the bar and dropped his wallet. "Luca. Help."

Luca sniggered. "Guys! He's asking for help!"

"I'll come save you, fair maiden!" Kitsune-me gallantly charged at Natsume. Mochu and Yuu howled with laughter, as Kitsune-me, kneeling, presented Natsume with his wallet.

"Ta-Taxi!"

The taxi pulled over, and the six boys stared at the taxi, swaying slightly.

"There is no way we are going to fit into that." Yuu pointed out. But the taxi driver didn't seem deterred by the fact that his car could only hold four passengers. In fact, the taxi driver – Kuroda-san – only jovially laughed as he watched the boys squish themselves like sardines in the back.

Natsume, the King, was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat, with his eyes closed as he mumbled, clutching his head.

"Okay, I know I love me some bromance from time to time, but Jesus Christ! Get off me!" Kitsune-me cried.

"I can't!" Luca cried back.

Kuroda-san laughed. "You fellas heading to the Alice Uni?"

"Yes." Yuu managed to wheeze out.

All of a sudden, out of absolutely nowhere, Natsume started to sing. Sing. And very loudly, at that – as if he only knew how to speak in caps-lock. "WHEN YOU FEEL MY HEAT, LOOK INTO MY EYES, THAT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE, THAT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE—"

"Oh fuck." Luca forgot what happened to his best friend when he got too drunk. "Not now."

"Natsume, shut up!"

"Shut the eff up, you tone-deaf ape!"

"You're giving us all a headache!" Mochu yelled, as he kicked the passenger seat in front of him, to try shut the singing Natsume, who was doing a very, very poor rendition of an otherwise good song. _With_ arm-movements to accompany his voice. He unceremoniously punched the roof of the car at one point.

Kuroda-san simply roared with laughter, and turned to the boys. "Take a video! Trust me, you will regret it if you don't because you probably won't remember this free concert come tomorrow along with your hangover."

Taking Kuroda-san's advice, Koko got his trusty smartphone out.

* * *

It was decided in the very noisy and cramped taxi drive back that Mochu and Kitsune-me would crash in Koko and Luca's room respectively. Trying and failing to be as quiet as possible (in hope they would not wake the Ice Queen), the six boys clambered into the room. Natsume insisted he could get into bed without help, and so he did. Well, tried to at least. The drunk chatter died down outside his door, and that was when he decided he wanted some water. He took his shoes off, and went into the kitchen.

Singing under his breath, relatively loudly, Natsume poured himself some water in a mug.

"Natsume?"

Natsume turned around. He hadn't turned the light on in the kitchen so he didn't quite know where to look, but before his sluggish mind could register, Mikan Sakura's small hands held his shoulders, hoping to stop his inebriated sway.

"Are you _singing?"_

"...I might have been."

"Are you okay?"

"Just fantastic!"

"Woah, no need to shout, Natsume. I'm glad you're fantastic." She turned the light on. "It's really late Natsume—"

"What happened to you?" Despite his drunkenness, Natsume could see that Mikan herself looked far from fantastic. She looked sad, upset, and if she had just cried.

"Well, I heard the commotion when you all came back, and I thought I heard footsteps, so I came to see if you guys were okay."

"No. I mean: you look really upset."

Mikan looked at Natsume. "Natsume, you're drunk."

"Doesn't mean I can't tell when you look upset." Suddenly, at the moment Natsume remembered _why_ he had gone to that goddamn bar in the first place—Thai food! "Did Thai food do something to you?"

"Thai food?!" Mikan exclaimed, incredulously.

"Kakeru Tai, Thai food, same thing." Natsume quickly clarified, before he took a step to Mikan and held her arms. "Did he do something to you?"

But Natsume was drunk! There was no point speaking to him, Mikan's mind chided her, but another part of her reminded herself that this was Natsume, who on many occasions, proved himself to be a good friend. A friend who cared for her. "No, he didn't do anything." Mikan answered, as she took a seat. Natsume joined her with his mug of water.

"Are you sure?"

"It wasn't him. It was me." Mikan said sadly. "I'm just no good at dates. I don't know how to talk to boys."

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm a guy. Luca, Koko, Kitsune-me, Yuu and Mochu too. You can talk just fine."

"Well, I just kept saying the wrong things. I was so nervous. More like, I didn't really know what to say to him. I don't think we had much in common, so I kept saying things I didn't mean just to break the tension. I'm . . . I'm just not used to the whole date thing, actually. It was my first date."

Natsume uncharacteriscally gaped. "Tonight was your _first_ date?"

Mikan looked offended. "What's _wrong_ with that? Everybody seems to take two steps back, boys _and_ girls, when I announce that I've never had a boyfriend, or that I've never been _asked_ on a date till tonight, or that I am still a virgin."

If Natsume was sober, he would have just nodded coolly. But he couldn't possibly; not after 8 shots, at least. "You've never had a boyfriend?"

"No, Natsume, I haven't." Mikan's answer was not a patient one. She looked on the verge of angry tears. "Don't get me wrong. I was not crying because of the fact that I am single. I am fine being the way I am—I don't need a man to define my happiness or even my existence. I am perfectly happy! I just find it really hard though, really _damn_ hard to feel that way 24/7, when every new girl I meet seems to measure my worth on whether I have a boyfriend or not. Which means I am next to nothing to most of them. When every guy who looks at me only sees a virgin. There is nothing wrong with having sex, as long as you're ready, and it's safe, enjoyable and consensual. I have always said that. But I don't understand why people have to gasp, snigger, or give me advice just because I haven't had sex myself. Surely that's only _my_ business, and my business alone?"

That night, Kakeru Tai had made the mistake of questioning Mikan _too_ much, about why she was still a virgin. A question Mikan was happy to answer, until he pestered her, to the point she felt she had to justify her views, and became embarrassed of herself, when, really, there's nothing wrong with her. After a while, she made an excuse to leave him. She was upset at this paradoxical world, who always clamours "Be yourself", but tries to conform you anyway when you don't fit the mould of a "normal" 19 year old. What _is_ normal anyway? Who defines normal?

"It is only your business." Natsume solemnly nodded, knowing Mikan wouldn't tell him exactly what Kakeru Tai had actually said to her. "And I am sorry I was so surprised. It's just I stupidly assumed because of your general friendly disposition that you're good in all situations. Especially dating."

She wasn't too happy with his answer, but Mikan had to give it to Natsume that he could speak very lucidly even when drunk. "Well, I suck at it."

"I've never had a girlfriend either you know. Much to my mother's displeasure."

This time it was Mikan's turn to be surprised. "_You?"_

Natsume smirked. "See? Now you can't be angry at me for being surprised that you've never had a boyfriend. You're just as bad."

"But… But you're so confident!"

"Not as confident as you."

"But you look like you would have!"

"So do you."

Mikan stared at Natsume. Then she laughed. "Okay. You got me. I'm just as bad as you and the rest of the world. I'll try not to assume things again. I've learnt my lesson." She smiled, clearly feeling much better after her chat with her elusive roommate.

"I texted you, you know. To let you know that I was on my way home. In fact, I only texted you. I went to your room when I got back. I wanted to see you. But you weren't there." Mikan didn't know why she told him this; perhaps it was because he was drunk, so she didn't feel he would take her so seriously.

Yet Natsume looked at her in a way that made goosebumps erupt all over—something that didn't happen when she spoke with Kakeru Tai. Natsume could only now hear the voice of reason in his head; Yuu was akin to God in Natsume's mind at that moment.

"Mikan… would you like to go on a date with me?" Natsume tenderly asked. He then saw a wave of questions and emotion pass through Mikan's eyes, so he clarified, "I'm not asking you because I pity you. It's not like that. Nothing like that." At that moment, Natsume tried to hold Mikan's hand from across the table, but he rather clumsily knocked over his mug of water. "Shit,"

Mikan laughing went to get some paper towels. After she helped him clean up, she looked at him and replied, "Maybe ask that question again when I'm not feeling sorry for myself and when you are not so drunk."

With that, she bid him goodnight.

Natsume's Nightmare was finally over.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't originally plant to make this so … sex-ed-y, but my fingers took control, I tell you. On a serious note, I think what Mikan said is really important. I hate slut-shaming (in fact, I just hate the word 'slut'. It's derogatory, and sexist and we should get rid of it. So let's scratch that) - I hate women or men making comments about other people's sex life, because IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS. On the other hand, I hate it the other way around too: the pressure, and the embarrassment people have to feel just because they haven't had sex, or had a boyfriend/girlfriend. This world can be such a hard place to live in sometimes. Actually most of the time.

I consider myself a feminist, and I would love if any of you want to discuss these topics with me. All I will say is though you don't need a man to define who you are. :)

I promise Mikan and Natsume will stop having drunk conversations.

These drabbles are half-fiction, and half-real. Where I draw the line between fiction and reality, that's for you to ponder about...

Just a general question my readers: how old are you? Just so I know what age group I am writing for. :) Not a pedo, I promise.

_Please review and don't forget to follow!_


	3. Avada Kedavra This

**A/N: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or Harry Potter.

**Avada Kedavra This**

* * *

November. Not everyone's favourite month, really. And honestly, it's easy to understand why: the weather is grey, cold and wet. Not to mention incredibly dark. Sadly for November, the excitement of Christmas dulls November even further, as people can't wait for the month to be over, so Santa and his presents can come prancing their way.

November for students also meant exams.

On a cold and dreary afternoon in early November in the library sat Natsume, Sumire and Koko. By then, they knew where exactly to sit in the library – the back corner by behind the Ancient Greek and Latin books, far away from the hawk-like librarian.

"That's it. I'm going to fail." exclaimed Koko, all of a sudden, as clutched his head in defeat. Psychology was proving to be far less interesting than he ever anticipated. Case studies were the only things he seemed to be reviewing these days, yet none of them were sticking around in his brain.

Sumire looked at her boyfriend and sighed. "Hon, don't give up. In fact, you can't give up. Your mother texted me this morning, and told me to remind you what will happen if you fail these exams."

Koko grumbled. "I hate how you taught my mum how to use a phone. Now she won't stop pestering the two of us."

"Mrs. Shin is a sweetheart! We're going to go get our nails done in the Christmas holidays."

The topic of Mrs. Shin continued for a while then stopped. Then again, all of a sudden:

"You know," Koko viciously said, as he quite violently turned the page, angry to find only another case study waiting for him, "at Durham University in England, they have a _Harry Potter _course? A module completely dedicated to 'Harry Potter and the Age of Illusion'. How _bloody brilliant _is that?" Koko read the first line of the case study before he cried, "Avada Kedavra all this psychology bullshit! By Godric's underwear, why the hell didn't I go to Durham?!"

Natsume carried on reading, highlighting and making notes. Only when he heard a new voice in the conversation did he lift his head up. It was Hotaru Imai.

"Durham is one of the finest institutes in England, behind Oxbridge and UCL (University College of London). I doubt you would get in. Not to mention you'd be wasting your money on such a course."

Sumire smirked, "Says the Wicked _Witch_ of the West."

Hotaru ignored her, "I passed Kakeru Tai on the way here. He's still trying to hide his broken nose."

"Ha!" Sumire cackled. "That's what he gets for calling Mikan a frigid virgin."

"Yes." Hotaru simply agreed. "Well done again for that, Hyuuga."

"I told you, I didn't do anything to him. It wasn't me." Natsume maintained calmly, yet everyone knew that it was indeed Natsume who had broken Kakeru Tai's nose early last week. They all just decided to play along with it - not to mention, Natsume could get into serious trouble if the teachers, or even Kakeru Tai himself found out that it had been Natsume Hyuuga under the Scream mask (which belonged to Kitsune-me, incidentally).

"And I'm a sugar plum fairy princess." Hotaru blandly responded, with one eyebrow raised.

Natsume had been hugely embarrassed (let's not forget the killer hangover) the next morning after his drunken escapade, most so when Koko had shown him a video of himself, singing so horribly and _loudly_ - dear God, the mere memory made him want to bury a hole and stay there - and, not to mention, when remembered what he had said to Mikan.

He had not asked her out on a date yet. Mikan didn't mention their conversation to him, but she didn't have to - it was constantly playing around in his mind, reminding him to man up and _just ask her. _But he was embarrassed too, that Mikan had seen him in such an inebriated state, singing and talking shit.

Hotaru sat down next to Natsume, and took out her laptop, only to start silently taping away.

Sumire could see how miserable her boyfriend was, and when she saw that he was writing 'Avada Kedavra' and 'Crucio' repeatedly on his arm instead of revising, she knew it was time to intervene. "Come on, hon. Let's go watch some Harry Potter to get your mood up. Best Cheering Charm there is for you."

With that, the 'ba-kappuru' left.

Without beating the bush, Hotaru, without looking up from her laptop said, "So, you like Mikan."

Natsume sighed, yet he replied in a patient tone. "Yes, so says everybody."

"She likes you, you know." Hotaru informed Natsume. There was no excitement in her voice, no sense of happiness for her best friend or Natsume.

Natsume felt his heartbeat quicken upon hearing such a thing, but Natsume wanted a break from thinking about Mikan; it was too incessant, the way she danced with his mind. So, he turned the conversation around, in hope for his own best friend. "Luca likes you, you know."

"Nogi loves everything." Hotaru replied, simply. "Except Hitler."

"You should give him a chance. He's the best person I know by a long-shot. He'd do anything for a friend."

"I know."

"So why don't you say yes? He's not asking for your hand. He's not even asking you to be his girlfriend. He's just asking you out for dinner."

"Hyuuga, I've already told him my reasons. There's no need to tell _you_ either."

Natsume glared. "Well, your loss. If you're not careful, he's going to find someone else to take to dinner."

"If _you're _not careful, Mikan is going to find someone else besides yourself to ask her to dinner."

Natsume scoffed. But then, ever so slightly, he grinned. Well, grimaced. "Why are we such dickheads?"

"You mean: why are our best friends too good for us? I have no idea."

Natsume and Luca; Mikan and Hotaru. There seemed to be unlimited parallels between the two. The gods were definitely having a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **I swear I'm not really a November hater. But I can say that the **Harry Potter course** mentioned truly and utterly exists! Just type in Durham and Harry Potter and it should come up.

'**ba-kappuru**': most of you will know that 'baka' in Japanese means stupid. 'Kappuru' means 'couple', used for couples. So, in Japan, when you see a boyfriend and girlfriend that are acting stupid (with each other), you call them 'ba-kappuru'. Of course in Sumire and Koko's case, it is used affectionately. :)

Very short chapter this one. Like I said, it will vary; some may be long, some even a few lines. Expect the unexpected from Lady S ;)

Please review!


	4. He Likes You

**A/N: **I do not own Gakuen Alice nor do I own 'Emma' (Jane Austen).

**He Likes You**

* * *

_From: Permy  
__13:42  
__Message: He likes you._

_To: Permy  
__13:42  
__Message: He clearly doesn't. _

_From: Permy  
__13:43  
__Message: Yes he does. Trust me, I can sniff these things out. Where are you?_

_To: Permy  
__13:45  
__Message: No he doesn't. And you can't sniff these things out – stop trying to be Emma. I'm in the library._

_From: Permy  
__13:46  
__Message: You always somehow drag Jane Austen into the conversation. Emma Shmemma; trust me. Natsume likes you. A lot, according to Koko. Why are you in the library? Come find me in the café._

_To: Permy  
__13:49  
__Message: Jane Austen rocks my socks off. If, and only if Natsume really did like me (which he clearly doesn't, at least, not like that) he would have asked me out on a date by now. Instead, he's just the same with me. I can't come to the café now. I'm finishing my essay. Due tomorrow._

_From: Permy  
__13:52  
__Message: Mikan, that's just it. The way he acts towards you might just be 'same' to you, but he doesn't act like that with anybody else. You're a special one. Good luck with essay – do you want anything to drink or eat? I can bring you something._

_To: Permy  
__13:53  
__Message: There's nothing special about me. If there's carrot cake… yes please._

_From: Permy  
__13:53  
__Message: Oh, Mikan. If only you knew. I'll be there in 10 with carrot cake. Ciao._

_From: Natsume  
__13:57  
__Message: Where are you?_

_To: Natsume  
__14:00  
__Message: Library. Why?_

_From: Natsume  
__14:00  
__Message: You want some company?_

_To: Natsume  
__14:01  
__Message: Didn't you finish your report two days ago?_

_From: Natsume  
__14:01  
__Message: Yes. You want some company?_

_To: Natsume  
__14:04  
__Message: Okay then. I'm in the Ancient World area._

_From: Natsume  
__14:05  
__Message: See you soon._

_To: Permy  
14:05  
Message: On second thought, I don't want carrot cake._

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! :)

To those who don't understand the 'Emma' reference, I strongly suggest you watch the BBC Adaptation of 'Emma', I found it on Youtube a few days ago. It's brilliant. To those who can't be bothered to do so, Emma is a fictional character who thought she had a special abilitly to matchmake back in the Regency period, England.


End file.
